Harry Potter et le voyage dans le passé
by ouste
Summary: Harry a tout perdu, il est seul. 3 ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Dumbledore et beaucoup ont suivi. Harry décide de réagir. Que vatil faire ? Quel seront les conséquences de ses actes?
1. un anniversaire pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 1 : Un anniversaire pas comme les autres**

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! cria Harry en se réveillant en sursaut.

Clignant des yeux pour se rappeler où il se trouvait, il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans la cave d'une vieille maison abandonnée. Harry se redressa sur son matelat posé a méme le sol un livre était encore ouvert sur lui.Ce livre qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se procurer. Mais il avait pris sa décission, il le ferait...

Le survivant se leva de son matelat, toujours un de ses cauchemards qui le réveille... Il fallait que cela change.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et tout allait bientot changer se dit -il.

Cela faisait trois ans que ses réves étaient tous devenu des cauchemards, depuis qu'il avait perdu tous ses proches.Le seigneur des ténébres avait commencé lors de sa sixième année en faisant tuer Dumbledore. Et alors qu'il était avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il les avait vu mourrir sous ses yeux pendant qu'ils étaient attaqués sur le chemin de traverse par une bande de mangemorts, ils s'étaient battu alors contre ceux-ci avec acharnement jusqu'à ce qu'un sort de couleur vert touche Ron en pleine poitrine et qu'Hermione soit elle aussi touchée par ce même sort en allant se jetter sur le corp de son ami. C'est les larmes plein les yeux que Harry se remémora ses derniers moments de ses deux amis.

Il avait finalement pris la decission de fuir, pour reprendre de la force, pour enfin pouvoir le vaincre, mais il n'avait pas réussit et sa vie lui avait presque été enlevée. Il avait pourtant beaucoup plus de pouvoirs que lui, ce Tom Jeddusor tant haït, mais que faire lorsque vous vous battait seul contre un homme et tous ses sbires ?

Alors il s'était battu avec rage mais au bout du compte, ils étaient toujours plus nombreux et il avait du fuir.

Lui, le survivant, le seul à avoir su resister à Lord Voldemort, avait du fuir. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait changer.

Aujourd'hui, à la date du 31 juillet, la date de son anniversaire il allait changer la vie de tous les sorciers, il allait changer sa vie...

Il fallait juste qu'il prépare ses affaires, bien entendu. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui pour tout faire, car avec l'effort magique qui allait avoir lieu les mangemorts arriveraient immédiatement.

Il ramaça donc tout ses biens qu'il plaça dans sa valise ouverte, d'où l'on voyait déjà un joli tas d'or caché sous quelques robes de sorciers sales, il y entassa ensuite quelques livres puis la ferma.

Il était prêt.

Il sortit de la cave et se retrouva dans une rue déserteavec quelques extrait d'une ancienne édition de la gazette qui voletait sous ses yeux. Tenant sa valise fermement dans sa main, il brandit sa baguette et la valise se réduisit d'elle même, la mettant dans sa poche, se dépéchant, il récita à voie basse en s'agenouillant mettant une main sur le sol :

"J'en appelle à la force donner aux élements,

Que ceux-ci me viennent en aide, pour,

Qu'il me transporte dans un autre temps,

Que je puissent libérer ce monde du tourment,

Accordez moi le pouvoir de retourner en arrière,

Pour pouvoir sauver ceux que j'aime à mon tour,

Pour que je me retrouve de cette manière,

Au commencement de son ère,

Laissez moi au temps de mon père"

Une forte lumière sortit du corps du survivant, il se sentit transperçait de partout et eu le temps de voir apparaître des centaines de personnes vétus de noir avant de disparraître pour rejoindre une autre époque.


	2. Une nouvelle époque pour un acceuil exce

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle époque pour un acceuil exceptionnel.**

Harry attéri à l'endroit même qu'il venait de quitter quelques secondes auparavant ou alors quelques années plus tard se dit-il.

Il regarda au alentour, personne. Il se prommena un petit moment faisant un effort pour se remémorer les batiments qui étaent pour la plupart détruits à son époque. Il fit une halte aux Trois Ballais pour y découvrir un professeur Dumbledore beaucoup plus jeune qui parlait avec une jolie femme d'une vaingtaine d'années que Harry ne reconnu pas. Il s'installa à une table et sortit sa valise de sa poche fixant toujours son regard sur Dumbledore. A ce moment précis, celui-ci se tourna se sentant observé et s'approcha de la table .

Lorsque Dumbledore arriva, il dévisagea Harry longuement. Puis entama la conversation.

-Puis-je m'assoire à votre table, monsieur...? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien entendu, professeur Dumbledore, je suppose, répondit Harry faisant mine de ne pas le connaître mais lui souriant tout de même.

-Oh! je vois que ma réputation me précède! Et vous êtes?

-Harry, Harry Roots j' étais justement à votre recherche, voyant Dumbledore lui jetter un regard suspicieux il enchaina, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez toujours à la recherche d'un professeurpour vos cours de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) alors je suis venu de loin pour savoir si le poste était toujours vaquant...

-Oh et bien oui il l'est, mais avant d'engager quelqu'un je souhaite lui faire passer des tests pour savoir si je ne fais pas de mauvais choix au sujets de mes nouveaux professeur puisque les précédents enseignants ne sont jamais restés plus d'une année. Le poste est devenu maudit d'après mes élèves. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne voudrais pas laisser ceux-ci aux mains d'une mauvaise personne surtout ces temps-ci. Avec la menace de Voldemort...Dumbledore s'arréta un instant stupéfait que Harry n'ait pas tréssaillie au dit nom.

-N'ayait peur Al...professeur, je n'ai en aucun cas peur de Tom, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'engendrer la peur elle même... répondit Harry tout sourrire, content de l'effet qu'il venait de faire sur Dumbledore. Mais je crois que je vient de réussir votre petit test; il me semble, non ?

Dumbledore acquissa mais rajouta avant de commencer à se lever pour partir

- L' épreuve n'est pas encore terminée, monsieur Roots, vous m'avez l'air jeune mais je voudrais évaluer vos compétences en matière de magie

-Bien nous nous reverons bientôt alors

-Demain dans la matinée cela vous plait-il

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...vers neuf heures ? Dumbledore acquiessa et s'en fut fini de leur discution.

Harry transplana et pris une chambre au chaudron baveur satisfait de son entretient avec Albus, il avait toutes ses chances pour obtenir le poste. Il se coucha tôt ce soir là pour affronter son plus grand ami, celui qu'il avait considérer comme son père...

C'est à l'aube que notre survivant se leva frais comme un gardon, prêt a affronter les pires monstres, il avala un petit déjeuné puis se prépara pour rencontrer dumbledore une seconde fois. La rentrée était dans 2 jours et il était sûr qu'il aurait le poste.Il transplana de nouveau à Pré-au-lard.

En marchant sur le chemin qui le mènerait à Poudlard Harry voyait que certain gens,qui devaient être là lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec Dumbledore, le regardaient. Il ne s'en soucia pas et continua de marcher.

Il arriva bientot dans le Parc de Poudlard qu'il traversa pour se retrouver devant les deux immenses portes du chateau.Submergé par tant de souvenirs qui refaisaient surfasse, il entra dans le chateau, il était 9 h 00.

A peine eût-il ouvert les portes que des sort fussèrent de toutes part, il irriga un bouclier autour de lui sans baguette et à l'aide de sa main renvoya tous les sorts qui venaient dans sa direction vers leurs envoyeurs une disaines de personnes tombèrent les unes après les autres. Il sortit alors sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts autour de lui envoyant des supéfix sur 5 personnes qui ne purent les éviter.

Il restait alors deux personnes qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Hagrid et Dumbledore.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers hagrid et murmura "Wingardium Leviosa". Hagrid commença à s'élever dans les airs et d'un mouvement simple du poignet envoya Hagrid dehors refermant les grandes portes d'un geste de l'autre main. Il ne restaient plus que lui et Dumbledore. Mettant fin au bouclier qu'il avait irrigait, il demeura impassible face à celui-ci, attendant la suite sachant très bien qu'il avait fait ses preuves...

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et se mit alors à applaudire.

Harry fini par lever sa baguette et murmura 'Finite Incantatem". Toutes les personnes se relevèrent honteuses de s'être fait battre comme des débutants.

Dumbledore pris alors la parole.

-Je vous présente le nouveau professeur de DCFM Harry Roots.


	3. chapitre 3 Une rentrée comme les autres

**Chapitre 3 Une rentrée comme les autres**

Harry se contenta d'observer les autres professeurs qui tentaient de ne pas paraître trop ridicule face à lui. Les professeurs étaient presque tous les même que lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Il y avait face à lui Minerva, beaucoup plus jeune, mais qui le dévisageait le visage impassible. Lui souriant, Harry reçu en retour un léger et presque imperceptible sourire en coin. Le professeur de potion de leur 6éme et dernière année de repos était aussi présent, Horace Slughorn qui était aux cotés du professeur Chourave…

-Vous devriez prendre un peu de chance avant vos combats, dit alors Harry avec un sourire énigmatique.

Puis il avança vers Dumbledore et lui dit « dommage que vous n'ayez pas combattu cette fois-ci, j'espère que cela viendra… Pourriez vous m'indiquer où se situent mes appartements s'il vous plaît ? »

Et ils partirent.

Pendant ce temps, dans le hall, les membres du personnel discutaient entre eux, au sujet d'un certain professeur qui venait d'être engagé…

- J'espère qu'il sera de notre coté lorsque viendront les véritables batailles, disait Mac Gonagall

- Il a parler de prendre de la chance qu'est-ce que ça signifie à votre avis ? demanda le minuscule professeur Flitwick

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il parlait, mais peut être que Horace a une petite idée de ce qu'il a dit étant donner qu'il sourit bêtement depuis que ce jeune homme est partit avec Albus, proposa le professeur Chourave

Tous se tournèrent vers le dit Horace l'air interrogateur.

- Hé bien il me semble que ce jeune homme devait être un excellent étudiant en potion pour parler de cela,

La chance, fit-il avec un sourire ravi, c'est vrai que nous devrions y penser bien que modérément bien sûr, puisqu'il ne faut pas trop en abuser… comme tout voyez-vous… enfin un professeur de défense qui devrait être à la hauteur de nos espérances, pour une fois mes amis ! Ne voyez-vous pas ce qu'il nous a dit ? Il nous a parlé de _CHANCE_ celle qui est créée, d'une potion il me semble, non ? Je pense qu'il nous indique de boire une potion de chance avant nos combats mais pourquoi nous a-t-il dit cela ?

Harry venait de prendre congé de Dumbledore et visitait ses appartements tout était comme dans ses souvenirs, le même bureau de professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal que son époque, il ne manquait plus qu'une petite touche de style, son style.

Alors qu'il avançait en pensant fortement a une pièce plus gaie les murs changèrent de couleur des posters photo apparurent laissant différentes créatures magiques probablement dangereuses bouger en tout sens.

Il se dirigea alors vers une petite porte qui était l'entrée de sa chambre pour cette année, il entra.

Elle était spacieuse, rien à voir avec les cachettes dans lesquels il avait pu dormir durant près de 3 ans. La pièce était en majorité décorée avec goût, mis à part le lit qui faisait obstacle avec ses couleurs, peu en accord avec le reste de la pièce. Les murs décorés de photo de ses meilleurs amis au temps de Poudlard encore souriant et insouciants, une autre était prise au Terrier, s'amusant à faire une bataille de boule de neige pendant la période de Noël. C'était leur dernier amusement ensemble, après ce ne fut que déchirement…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Alors que le ciel était assombri, une pluie douce commença à se déverser sur toutes les personnes présentent. Un éclair vient lézarder l'air lourd de ce moment intense, et on pût distinguer dans cette obscurité grandissante un visage avec une cicatrise de la même forme que cet éclair sur le front.**_

_**Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part, les uns s'écroulaient, les autres courraient dans tous les sens…**_

_**Les yeux de cette personne étaient rouges, malgré la pluie, il était accroupi et des larmes sillonnaient son visage, et à ces pieds, une silhouette féminine demeurait immobile dans la boue qui commençait à se former. **_

_**Il poussa un hurlement déchirant, preuve d'une perte beaucoup trop importante pour son cœur, pour sa vie, pour lui. Le monde venait encore de lui retirer un être cher, ce monde infecte, pourri, ce monde où **__IL __**voulait régner en maître, mais où lui Harry Potter s'interposait. **_

_**Puis levant sa baguette, les sorts fusèrent, il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir, encore une personne qui lui était cher venait de se sacrifier pour lui et ça il ne le voulait plus..**_

_**Il marcha lentement laissant sa peine se déverser jusqu'à trouver le coupable de cet immonde acte, celui qui était responsable de son désespoir, de son cauchemar…**_

_**Toutes personnes qui n'étaient pas dans le même camp que lui moururent ce soir là, plus de soixante périrent sous son sortilège, sortilège qui jusqu'à présent ne l'avait toujours pas tuer…**__LUI__**…**_

_**Le combat pris bientôt fin et le ciel se dégagea pour laisser apparaître le vaste champ de bataille avec son lot de sang, de boue et d'eau s'écoulant, se mélangeant aux corps éparpillés ça et là…**_

_**Les blessés étaient trop nombreux, l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était débordé depuis les cinq derniers jours où il avait lui aussi été attaquée…**_

_**Le regard triste et amer du survivant se posa sur sa meilleure amie, qui venait de lui sauvait la vie lors du combat, elle était morte touchée également par un **__avada kedavra__**. Ses larmes coulant toujours le long de ces joues, ne voulant pas s'arrêter.**_

_**Le mal était fait.**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

C'était seulement six mois après la prise de cette photo.

Tant de massacre mais ça allait changer , oh oui ! Il y allait avoir du changement !

Il était presque l'heure, l'heure à laquelle il devait se rendre au banquet de début d'année…

Il impatientait tellement qu'il arriva cinq minutes en retard, une entrée fracassante comme on dit alors qu'il était suivit de Minerva Mac Gonagall et de son mystérieux chapeau et de la troupe de nouveau élèves.

Il alla s'installé à sa place à coté du professeur Slughorn et écouta le début de cérémonie débuté par la traditionnel chanson du chapeau.

_Je ne veux pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut dire qu'on en voit toujours ici_

_Car depuis que l'on ma donné vie,_

_J'attends qu'on ne se fis qu'à moi-même._

_J'ai vu défiler des tonnes de chapeaux_

_Mais il n'y a que moi qui dit mon mot !_

_Car à Poudlard, c'est moi qui décide, _

_Où vous petits enfants candides_

_Alors que j'écouterai votre voie,_

_J'vous m'ttrai dans la maison d'mon choix !_

_Dans votre tête je vais m'infiltrer_

_Pour que toutes vos pensés,_

_M'indique où avec raison_

_Sera votre future maison !_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les joyeux lurons et les valeureux_

_Vous connaîtrez vos points les plus forts_

_Uniquement si vous allez à Griffondor._

_Vous rejoindrez les travailleurs,_

_Si vos vertus sont patience et labeur_

_On vous dit loyaux et justes dans un souffle_

_Uniquement si vous allez à Poufsouffle._

_Vous rejoindrez les roublards,_

_Si vous avez l'âme du malin_

_Vous parviendrez toujours à vos fins_

_Uniquement si vous allez à Serpentard._

_Vous rejoindrez les érudits,_

_Si vous avez soif de connaître la vie_

_Vous volerez de page en page tel un aigle_

_Pour finalement atterrir à Serdaigle._

_Alors que quelqu'un presse le temps,_

_Pour que tous soient dans son camp…_

_Pose-moi sur ta tête juste un instant,_

_Car je suis l'unique chapeau pensant !!_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, un tonnerre d'applaudissements éclatèrent dans la grande salle, alors que Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire le chapeau perdu dans ses pensées, fixant sans s'en apercevoir une bande de joyeux gryfffondor mangeant et gesticulant dans tous les sens…Les maraudeurs…il revint sur terre, et sembla se rendre compte que Dumbledore s'était levé et que la répartition était déjà terminée.

- …et donc sur ce, bon appétit à vous tous !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis désolé pour le temps que je met a poster les chapitres vous avez donc le droit d'une part de me détester et d'une autre de me lire!!!

Si vous vouler vous avez le petit bouton en bas a gauche qui fait submit review!!!


End file.
